Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf
by andromeda90
Summary: AU- Jason realized that the wolf he saved is more than he looks, now he is back on the run with people that are trying to kill either the wolf, him, or both. Aaron/Jason slash
1. The Finding

I'm an Aaron/Jason fan, the only one it seems, don't expect many readers. If you don't like the pairing then don't read it. To those who are reading this, hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoy writing it. I don't expect this to be too long, perhaps at top four chapters. I'll see as I continue to write.

* * *

**Pairing**: Aaron/Jason, don't like it go away

**Warning**s: AU, Aaron is a werewolf, slash

**Rating**: T, but who knows, maybe as this continues it be M

**Summary**: Jason is hiding in the mountains when he finds a rather big wolf, wounded. He finds himself bringing the wolf back with him and tending to him.

...

The Finding

...

Jason shuddered as he pulled his coat tighter to his body. He had been stupid enough to think that taking a short walk was a good idea, but he really should have learned by now that just because it was clear out, it did not mean that snow would not be raging down at any minute. He could barely feel his face, and even if it was nice to not feel the cutting pain of the wind, numbness was not a good thing. The warmth that his winter clothes provided diminished the longer he stayed outside.

At least he shouldn't be too far from the cabin he was staying at. He frowned when he saw a spot of something in the snow. Blood. He knew that shade of color. It did not necessarily mean that it was human blood, for there were wolves, deer, and other creatures….but Jason could not risk being careless. Jason quickly looked around, trying to see through the storm, trying to listen through the howling wind. The snow was coming down fast, covering many of the footprints but Jason could barely make out some paw prints. A wolf. It appeased Jason, just slightly, for he would not feel at ease until he was completely sure he was alone in the mountains.

He resumed walking, well, more like trudging, through the snow. He followed the spots of blood and paw prints, watching as they became shallower, wider. Jason frowned once he came into a clearing, the body of a rather huge wolf laid on the snow, motionless. It had a dark fur coat and it was rapidly being covered by the flurries of snow. This was mother nature, Jason should not be messing with it, but…Jason found himself being drawn to the wolf, cautiously moving forward, picking up the movement of the injured animal's chest. The creature was still alive but for how long? wondered Jason.

It made him questioned if he ever had a pet, back when he was David. Had he ever had a dog? a cat? he liked to think that yes, he had a pet, that he would walk him and play catch with him. He would have probably named him something ridiculous. He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of growling, the wolf had raised its head, eyes peering at Jason. Had they been red for a second there? Jason wondered, unable to look away from the hazel colored eyes.

"It is ok, I'm here to help you." Jason called out, hoping he was heard over the wind. The wolf made no move to snap at him, and Jason took that as a good sign. He was helping a wolf, but it was something, it was being helpful and Jason missed that. God was he tired, just thinking that had him sagging down. He shook his head, trying to get himself back unto his feet, he had to make it back to the cabin and carry the wolf along.

"I will carry you, if you are fine with that." Jason crouched next to the wolf, unable to see the full extent of the wolf's injury. The wolf tried to stand up in protest, only to whimper and slam back down to the snow. Jason knew that there was no way they would both make it if he did not hurry. He slipped his arms under the wolf, before pushing himself up, huffing as he did so. The wolf was rather heavy, he thought with a grunt, rushing as fast as he could. His arms were numb and the extra weight of the wolf, was not helping. The wolf remained completely still in his arms which was good, a thrashing wolf would have made things worst.

Finally, after thinking that there was no way he could carry the wolf any further, the cabin came into view. He sped up with all he had for the last few yards, fumbling with the door and stepping inside with a big sigh of relief. He laid the wolf down before locking the door securely behind him.

He winced as his body began to thaw but he had no time to just relax, not until he looked over the wolf. There was a kit in his room and he went to get that before kneeling in front of the motionless wolf. He began inspecting the fur, trying to be gentle but figuring that the wolf was as numb as he was at the moment.

The wolf remained silent, flinching and whimpering as Jason went about cleaning and stitching up the bullet wounds. People were hunting wolves, it was not unlikely but he hadn't heard gun shots nearby. Nor did it seem like it was a trade for wolves in the area. He patted the wolf's head, gently scratching behind his ears. Very slowly he half carried, half allowed the wolf to drag himself over closer to the fire.

Finally, after throwing a blanket over the wolf's form, Jason slumped down, on the floor, next to the wolf, taking in some warmth from the fire as well. He was tired, hungry, thirsty and just….wanted peace. Was that too much to ask? Jason wondered, but perhaps it was punishment? he snorted at that and stared at the fire, closing his eyes but forcing himself to stay awake. After a couple of minutes of lying there, he turned his head to see the wolf sleeping.

Jason would have to keep an eye out, make sure there was no more hunting while he was there, at least. Such beautiful creatures didn't need that; being hunted….Jason was tired of being hunted and hunting.

He stumbled onto his feet, shuffling over to the small kitchen, heating up some water for coffee. He needed to find something to feed the wolf, but what? After heating up some leftovers, Jason settled down on the couch, cup of coffee warming his hands. He didn't notice when he placed his cup down and fell asleep.

…

He could hear her screaming for him, but he only kept on running. He ran and ran until he couldn't hear nor smell her. He could feel the bullets whizzing by him but he had to get them away from her. She could escape, she could live her life all he had to do was get them away.

He had barely even felt the bullets as they hit him. Actually, he couldn't even pin point the moment his two legs changed into four, claws digging into the ground with each stride.

There was a light up ahead. He had to get to the light.

…..

The wolf woke up, startled, eyes wide as he turned his head, looking around, taking in each smell and sound. He was warm, and his wounds were still there, but quickly healing. The sound of soft breathing had him swiftly turning over, eyes zoning in on the man on the couch. He knew that man, had seen him before.

Finally, realizing that he was safe for now, the wolf laid his head back down, to rest on his front paws.

He hoped Marta was fine, wherever she was. He had not meant to leave her on her own, but it was better this way. Once he was better, he'll look for her, but for now, he knew she would survive on her own. That allowed him to breathe easier at least, 'even with the sore ribs' he mused.

What was the coincidence that he would be saved, in the middle of the mountains, in a snowstorm, by Jason Bourne? He wondered, shooting Jason a glance, before closing his eyes once again.

He would have to think about that some other time, for now, he could barely keep his eyes open.

* * *

To be continued


	2. What big eyes you have

Second installment of this. I must thank all of you following this story, I did not think that anyone would read it. It was a welcomed surprised, hope this turns out to be good enough for you to continue to enjoy it. Once again, I hope it is as fun for you as it is for me.

Enjoy.

Sorry for the editing mistakes. I really need to take more time to edit, so apologies. Hope it does not retract from the story.

...

**What big eyes you have**

...

It was hard to tell what time it was with the storm raging outside. He felt like he had slept centuries, perhaps he had? He would have to change his name from Jason Bourne, to Rip Van Winkle if that was the case. Reasonably, he knew that it was not a probably occurrence, nevertheless, it did not stop him from wondering if the storm itself, was not the cause of the giant men bowling in the forest. The sound of shifting had him breaking away from his musing with a startled jump. He had let his guard down, and even as he realized it was only from the wolf, he still berated himself from slipping. The life he lived was not the best life, that was true, but he did not wish for death, not yet.

Instead of dwelling on his thoughts, Jason focused on the wolf that was curled by the fire. He looked a lot better than he had out in the snow, for obvious reasons. It was time to get some dinner and find something for his new friend to eat. He had to remember to keep his distance, for the predator may have let him near him while injured out in the storm but as he regained his strength, the wolf wouldn't be as inclined to stay.

He walked to the tiny kitchen but at least it had a gas stove and a small fridge to keep some food. The plan was to not stay long, and as long as the storm let up soon, he would be keeping up with that plan. At least he didn't have to worry about impressing his friend with gourmet food, which Jason did not know how to make. What was the point when you were on the run?

At times like these he thought about Nicky, wondering where it was that she lived now. Perhaps in Paris, where he met her? She knew about his past, before he lost his memories, at least. But he wondered if anyone out there knew him as David. Who was David Webb? He hoped she was doing well; he feared she would end up like Marie, but that had been his fault, for keeping her with him. They had wanted him, not her, not really. However, Nicky was on her own and she was smart. There was no way she would be in danger as long as Jason kept away. She was that beacon from his past and he wished to keep that alive, to have something to look back to, to remind him that he was more than the Jason Bourne he came to be.

"Hey." Jason whispered, tone soft, more of a sound to gauge the wakefulness of the animal than to really get a response in return. The wolf's ears twitched but besides that, the wolf remained motionless. Treading carefully, as if he was on the rooftops, remembering the many times he escaped death, footsteps soft before very slowly lowering the plate of raw meat by the wolf. Just as slowly, Jason backed away, eyes moving away from the wolf once he was back at the stove. He had to admit it was nice having company, even if it was a big wolf, perhaps it was better that way.

The wolf made no movement for the rest of the evening.

It was late at night, when Aaron opened his eyes, peering around the room. It was colder, since the fire was beginning to go out. He sat up, wincing as he jostled his wounds, but it did not deterred him. Aaron raised his snout into the air, ears twitching as they took in all the sounds. He could clearly smell the still rather fresh meat next to him, as well as the soft smell of peaches….soap? Aaron wondered. The sound of soft breathing alerted him to Jason's state, sleeping. Jason was sleeping.

Aaron had thought he had seen Jason in one of Marta's and his stays near the area. He had thought it was preposterous at the time, now, well, he did have better eyesight than most. Why he didn't believe it at that moment, perhaps he had not wanted to worry Marta. It was better if the two stayed away from each other. Two different runaways from similar programs, no, it was better if each kept their own problems to themselves. Now, Aaron was stuck there with Bourne, who he had only heard of here and there, from when he was able to glance at the news.

His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he had not eaten in he couldn't remember how long. He stoop down and ripped at the meat, until there was nothing left. He stood up in shaky legs, wincing as each step made pain flare up from his wounds. He lapped up at some of the water Jason had left by the kitchen counter. Once he had quenched his thirst, he wobbled towards the sound of breathing, stopping right at the entrance, unable to move any further by the sight of a gun pointed at him.

Jason was sitting up, blue eyes wide and crazed looking, breathing labored but his hands remained steady on the gun, pointing directly at him. He could have easily killed Aaron right then and there, so Aaron stood still, even if his back legs were beginning to hurt from the strain. Slowly, Jason lowered the gun, letting out a deep breath as he regarded the wolf with a frown.

Aaron had the decency to look down, sheepishly, after all, sneaking around the place of a runaway, it would only serve him right to get shot by his host.

"Is the fire out, is that why you are here?" Jason muttered, words slurred from sleep, but Aaron remained quiet, knowing that Jason wasn't really expected an answer from him, a wolf. Being a wolf allowed Aaron the chance to see Jason, in a way no one had before, learn about him. He had been a thorn that had to be dealt with but who was he really? Aaron was nothing like Jason, not in that aspect at least.

Jason kept his distance, walking around him as best as possible on his way to the fireplace. Aaron hobbled back to his place by the fireplace, staying silent the whole time, watching as Jason fed the fire, before picking up the blanket.

He offered it to the wolf and when Aaron did nothing, Jason gingerly set the blanket over the wolf. Aaron just watched him, with his big hazel eyes, trying to figure what it was that the other was searching for. Everyone thought that Bourne was dead and then with Marta and Aaron on the scene, Bourne was old news. Nevertheless, he figured even if the news had gone silent, one never knew who was out there, trained and sent to kill you. Aaron and Marta both lived with that mindset, never settle, too dangerous. Always on the move, always.

"The fire should last." Bourne muttered, nodding to the fire, before turning to look at the wolf and Aaron realized he had not really seen the other smile. Jason had soft blue eyes and a mouth, which he believed if curled up into a smile, would be one of the most beautiful smiles Aaron would ever see. He had that air about him, even when he had glimpsed for a second a picture on the television, that air of gentleness. Perhaps, that is why he had saddled up to become Bourne, because he was tired of that? Aaron huffed causing Jason to turn to look at him, curios, which who wouldn't be when they had a wolf in their cabin?

"You look better than earlier, but you should not be walking. You must let your leg heal." Jason sighed, tilting his head to the side, jaws moving, seeming to try out what words he wanted to say, before finally speaking.

"I'm Jason Bourne, not that it matters to you or that you really understand the meaning behind those words." Jason muttered, voice soft, easily heard in through the crackling fire and the quietness of the cabin.

Aaron laid down and rested his head on his front paws, watching Jason as he stood there, looking down at him.

"My what big eyes you have." Jason mused, eyes never wavering from Aaron's stare. Much to his chagrin, Aaron was the first to blink, causing Jason to give a slight grin. Barely noticeable and gone in a second, but it had been there.

"You know, I thought I had seen your eyes a different color, when I first saw you." Jason mused, shaking his head at the ridiculous notion that the wolf had changed eye color. Aaron remained silent, looking away from Jason to the fire.

"Hopefully the storm will soon pass." Jason glanced over at the window shutters, the howling wind barely audible to him, though Aaron could easily make out.

"Good night." He whispered, walking past Aaron and towards his bedroom.

'Night Jason Bourne' though Aaron as he stared at the fire. He wondered, though he had to admit that it was not for the first time, if Jason had heard about Marta and him. Did he know about them? About his own troubles? About the Bourne legacy? Because that was what Aaron was, wasn't he, part of this Bourne legacy, even if Bourne had no idea about it.

They were connected.

With that last thought, Aaron closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

...

To be continued


	3. What Big Ears You Have

This is longer than the previous chapters. I am still surprised people are reading this, that they were tempted enough to read it. Even though it is not that well written nor are the characters that IC. Still, hope you are all enjoying yourselves, even with the mediocre writing and characterization.

...

**Summary**: Jason realized that the wolf he saved is more than he looks, now he is back on the run with people that are trying to kill either the wolf, him, or both. But, he is Jason Bourne so run first and answers later.

...

**My What Big Ears You Have**

* * *

Her bright eyes turned to focus on him, smiling big, hand beckoning him to her. He ran towards her, ran and ran, until he was falling in water and then he swam and swam. She was right there, just out of his reach, he could see her but she kept on floating away. No, he wanted to scream, No! but he couldn't, all he could do was stay there, under the water, watching as she once again, left him.

He shot up from the bed, heart pounding from his most recent nightmare, was it? He shuddered, though from the dream or the cold air, he wasn't completely sure. He hoped the dreams would leave him at some point, but….he knew that would never be the case. Even after remembering most of his assassination jobs, he still had no idea who David Webb was. Jason wasn't even sure if he would respond to that name, would he?

Jason reached over to the nightstand, taking out an old, worn, leather notebook. He would have to buy a new one soon. Marie would be proud of him, writing down his dreams in his book, just like she always made sure he did. Now, she filled many of her pages, just like he had told her that one time long ago.

The cover was smooth, from all the use….it was nice. How he wished his life was smooth. Perhaps now it could be, he could live out here, in the wilderness, away from everything. Was Nicky living out there, a smooth life? She wasn't as much of a threat as he had been, which made him think about that lady, Marta, was it? Jason knew it was not his problem, not anymore, he was not dealing with that. It was done and over for him. Nevertheless, a part of him was curious, since it all smelled of Government operations. Good luck to her, thought Jason, and the person she was with. No offense to the doctor, but Jason was sure that only someone like him could keep the government on its toes. He had caught a glimpse of them, from the distance, had almost written it off but he knew better. Jason knew better than to dismiss his instincts.

He placed his pen and book down, before finally slipping out of the bed and into the living room. For a second, he was startled to see the wolf there, the dream had made him forget about his acquired guest, but now, Jason wondered what had possessed him to bring a wolf into his home. It was true, he was not Jason Bourne any more, and this was something David would have done, maybe. David would like to think so.

Jason yawned and relit the fire, allowing himself to smile as he saw the wolf unconsciously shifted closer to the warmth.

The shift made Jason remember that he had to check the Wolf's wounds. Also, did he just capitalize Wolf in his thoughts? Jason figured it was to be the creature's name while it stayed with Jason, no point in getting attached. Jason learned that by now, attachment was not a good thing. Not anymore.

He settled down with his first aid kit, being gentle as he began to inspect the bandages. Wolf was awake the moment Jason's hands were on the wolf's hind legs, a growl emitting from his chest and teeth snapping threatening. Jason shot a glance at the wolf's face, noticing the suspicion fade slightly away, jaw thankfully kept away from Jason's hand. He returned his focus back on his task, frowning when he saw the wounds almost all healed up. Bullet wounds that should have taken a couple of days to be better, were closed up to an admirable extent. How did that happen? Jason turned to look at the wolf's face, more intently. There was more to this wolf than met the eye, because this was not normal. No one healed that fast, not like this.

"You are not normal." Jason stated out loud, watching as Wolf's ears twitched and he shifted, almost uncomfortably?

"You understand what I am saying." Jason figured, looking back at the almost healed wounds. He was an assassin, had gone through a lot of things, that were pretty impossible for the rest of the world, but a fast healing wolf? That wasn't in the same realm of realism as Bourne was.

It could also be that Jason Bourne had hit a new level of paranoia. Which would not be beyond him, Jason was the first to admit that he wasn't completely sane. He would not win an award for mental stability, which he was sure was lacking when he decided to become Jason Bourne in the first place. He ran his hand over his face, trying to figure out just what was happening right then and there, with the wolf. It was time to focus on the present, and leave all the identity crisis he had been having for the past three years, for another time.

"Just stay here." Bourne muttered, standing up and going to the kitchen.

Aaron watched the assassin, warily. It was no surprised that Bourne had seen something strange with him, Aaron wondered a couple of times why others hadn't realized it. Having a higher IQ made it easier for him to cover his tracks, to think of excuses, to be able to explain almost everything to people. It had become easy to hide who he was, except in this circumstance, with Bourne.

Was the other thinking that this was a set up? Aaron's wounds had healed enough that he could put up more of a fight, even if Aaron did not wish it, he would fight Jason at any moment's notice that the other wished to kill him. It had surprised him to see Jason take such good care of him, having all he heard be about Jason's killing skills. Then again, that was pretty hypocritical of him, since Bourne seemed to come from similar programs as Aaron did. Did not the news call him now, a menace? A threat?

He sat up, immediately smelling the raw meat, and on cue, his stomach growled.

"You should be all healed by what, late today." But it was more of a statement than a question, but Aaron was too busy following the plate as it was placed before him, to really answer.

Jason sat back with his own plate of food, staring intently at the wolf. What would Marie say? What would Nicky do? What would have David done?

He sighed and shoved the spoon in his mouth, debating what actions to take now. There was something at the back of his head, which thankfully, was not a headache. Those were bad enough to deal with.

Aaron focused on eating, yet, his ears took in each breath and sound that Jason made. Aaron could even hear the calm rhythm of Jason's heart.

Jason was right, he had stayed long enough. Aaron needed to keep on running and make his way back to Marta, had to make sure she was fine.

"I don't know what this is about nor do I care. You can stay, until you are completely healed." Jason turned to look at Aaron, not knowing that it was Aaron, there, sitting in front of him. Actually, if all went well, then Jason would never have to know.

"Stay here, I'll get more wood." Jason stumbled onto his feet.

Aaron just watched as Jason got ready to go outside, wincing when the cold air stormed inside when Jason opened the door. Once the other was gone, Aaron took the chance to walk around, smiling at how the pain was definitely almost gone, only slight twinges remained. He could have made the journey even with his injuries, but why risk it when he had a place to rest for a while. What better place to stay with than a person with similar capabilities to his?

This made Aaron wonder, just what Jason could really do. He was the reason why Aaron and Marta were on the run in the first place, he was the beginning, the first one. He was what led to Aaron, led him to be who he was, well, the scientific enhancements not the furriness.

He shuffled around, taking each scent, scanning the other's bedroom. The book remained on the other's nightstand, and a curious wolf couldn't help nudging it. He didn't expect to drop the book on the ground and see the picture fall out. He stared at the smiling face of Jason, with a girl's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Instantly, Aaron felt bad, realizing that this was one of Jason's most private memories; he had no right to see that.

"Hey! What are you doing in here!" Jason was suddenly there, pushing the wolf away, picking up the book and the picture in a hurry.

Aaron was quick to back pedal away from the room and back to his spot by the fireplace.

Jason didn't leave the room for a bit, and all Aaron could hear was the other's breathing.

By the time that Jason made his way out of the room, Aaron was ready to leave the cabin and return to his own life. Back to Marta. That was where he belonged.

Of course, things change.

Aaron turned his head at the sound of crunching snow. They were coming for him. Shit. Jason seemed to have sensed that they were in trouble since he had stilled in the kitchen, eyes focused on the door. In seconds, Jason was rushing to his room, stuffing his things into a bag.

Aaron growled and stood by the bedroom door, listening as they got closer and closer. They had to go, now. They had to. He turned to Jason, snapping his teeth at him but Jason only glared at him.

"They are after you, it has to be you. It cannot be me, not this time. Not this time." Jason muttered, but Aaron could hear the doubt. He was trying to make himself believe that. Aaron wasn't sure if they were after him or Jason, it was hard to tell. How easy would it be for them to take both Jason and Aaron out at the same time? That would be hilarious, he thought, wanting to share the idea with someone, but frowning when he remembered he couldn't at the moment.

"No evidence." Jason frowned, glancing around before catching sight of the fire still going on. He rushed to pour the rest of the coal out in the living room, breaking the fire place so the fire tumbled out onto the floor. Aaron rushed to get some of the cleaning products, tossing them into the fire.

"Let's go." Jason rushed out through the back, Aaron tagging along behind him. It felt good, running across the snow, taking in the fresh air. Now if only they were not running for their lives, Aaron would be enjoying this more. He glanced at Jason, who easily kept with his pace, more or less.

"Your enhanced senses come in handy at this moment." Jason huffed out as they ran through the trees, getting farther and farther away from the cabin.

Aaron had big ears for a reason.

He honed in on the sounds behind them, glad that they were diminishing they more they ran. Some agents would stop to clear out the cabin while another bunch would be set to look for them. There would also be a search from above.

They both knew that the snow did them no favors if it did not cover their tracks fast enough. It was not falling down fast enough.

"Once we get out of this, you are telling me who you are and what is going on." Jason hissed through his teeth, never stopping.

Aaron figured there was no way out of it, since they were both on the run. He raised his head back and let out a howl, resounding howls spread across the forest.

They stumbled onto the road, where a car waited for them. Aaron quickly dug it out from the accumulated snow from the storm. Jason slid inside, not even flinching at the freezing temperature inside the car. Aaron stood outside, listening for anyone coming. He could hear the distant sounds of other people and of other wolves, circling around the area. It took a couple of tries before the car started.

"Not sure if you'll fit in the back seat." Jason glanced at the back seat, but Aaron figured he'd make himself fit. Jason floored it the moment Aaron was settled in the back seat.

There was no way that the car would not be noticed, but hopefully they would be able to get closer to civilization before having to ditch the car somewhere.

...

To Be Continued


	4. No Way This is a FairyTale

So I am not overly happy with this section, but I tried. Also, if there Aaron/Jason out there in the world somewhere? because I need it.

Also, never been to Russia, don't really know much about Russia, and I don't speak Russian. So apologies beforehand about the Russian in here.

Enjoy.

...

No Way This is a Fairy-tale

...

They ditched the car in at the entrance of the small town. It was not a big place, and with the snow coming down, there wasn't a lot of people walking around. They were too busy with getting out of the snow to really pay them any heed. They were used to tourists and skiers coming by.

Jason made sure that Aaron stayed in the car, before scouting the area. Aaron figured now was the perfect time to change back. He closed his eyes as he felt his muscles spasm. The feeling of bones cracking, shifting, while muscle pulled, stretched and shortened, making his teeth grit until he was fully human, once again. He took deep shuddering breaths, wincing as he stretched his limbs. He had been stuck as a wolf for too long, and his limbs were now sore, sluggish, trying to come back to life.

The sudden shift didn't stop him from smoothly rolling across the back seat, hand going under the driver's seat, easily taking hold of the hand gun there. With a swift roll of shoulders and twist of his torso, he was pressed against the door, gun aimed at Jason.

It was a standoff, both of them locked on the other, guns ready to shoot. Neither wavered.

"So you are Wolf." Jason hissed, eyes narrowing as he inspected Aaron, who did the same to Jason.

"Wolf? Really? That was the best you could do?" Aaron huffed, honestly? Wolf? That was his name given to him by Jason Bourne? Was it any better than being Number Five?

"Less chance of attachment." Jason responded with a small shrug, unwilling to lower his gun. Neither was Aaron but they did not have time to do this, not right now, not with people at their heels. It seemed that the same thought crossed their mind since they both shared a nod before lowering their guns down.

"Nice, with the having handguns under the seats." Aaron shrugged as he placed the gun down on the seat next to him.

"Got some supplies….." Jason threw the bag on the seat next to Aaron, before slamming the door shut. He didn't comment about the guns, nor did he inquire about how the other knew. There was no point. Aaron did not hesitate to go through Jason's bag, putting on the first clothes he could find.

"Can I move to the front seat or am I on time out?" Aaron called from the back seat before Jason started the car. Jason mulled it over, tilting his head to the side before giving a curt answer, "fine."

Aaron stepped over, catching Jason's wince as his limbs flailed around for a bit before he settled down on the seat. Jason shot Aaron a look, before starting the car and driving off. He still needed to know just what the other was…actually no, he was pretty sure he knew what the other was, something that Jason would rather not accept right now. Government conspiracies he could see just fine, the shape shifting, that was different. Honestly, he was not even going to think the word because, that was fairytales.

"Now that you know how I look like, do I look familiar? From the news?" Aaron leaned in, towards the driver's seat. Jason shot him a look but did not respond.

"I know you are Jason Bourne. The one that started it all." Aaron mused at how that reminded him of the Snow White commercials. In a way, Jason Bourne fit the bill of Snow White, the part of being the fairest and having the Queen sent a hunter to kill her. In that case, Aaron and Marta could also fit the bill, couldn't they? But Aaron was made to be better.

"You are Aaron Cross and your partner is Marta Shearing."

Alright, so Jason knew who they were, which was bad in the sense that people knew who they were. Of course, not all of them would care and Jason would only remember for future references. Jason had to admit that the information came in handy, like at the present moment.

"Do you know why?" Aaron muttered, turning around to look behind them, making sure no one was following them. He couldn't hear cars near them but they could never be too careful.

"No, I didn't research too deeply into the two of you. It was not my business, I am out of that and want nothing more to do with any related operations." Jason hissed, because Jason Bourne was dead. Even if he still answered to that name, even if in his mind, he still thought of himself as such, that Jason Bourne was dead. That part of his life was over; this was not his business, not his life.

Aaron paused, unsure about how much to tell the other. What was the point when Bourne had made it clear he did not care and did not want anything to do with him? Not that Aaron himself wanted to have anything to do with Jason. But, perhaps it would help to have the other's experience to help them.

"Take it there were tests ran on you. To try and better the program." Jason sighed, his shoulders relaxing ever so slightly as he leaned back, away from the steering wheel. He had come to grasp the fact that he had been an experiment, a test, that he had been molded, shaped, condition to be Jason Bourne…but it also did not change the fact that it was him that pulled the trigger at the end.

"You sound like the Doc for a second there." Aaron snorted, looking back at Jason, surprised that they were being this civil to each other. In another time, Aaron would have been sent to kill Jason or Jason would have been sent to kill him. They would have done it without a second thought, well, perhaps not. It was second thoughts that got them to this moment, the two of them sitting in this car, driving away to survive. It was their second thoughts, breaking away from being mindless soldiers, rebelling from what they've been trained to do, that is what led them to this moment. Aaron couldn't help wondering if Jason regretted it….but then Aaron would have to ask himself the same question, didn't he?

"She was right, to call us experiments. However, now she understands we are more than that."

Aaron was surprised by that statement, wondering just when the other became insightful. It didn't fit with the image he had of Bourne, the image he had been present by the media, of course. An image he, nevertheless, still had.

"I did not plan to bring them to your door." Aaron finally broached the awkward subject after a few minutes of silences.

"Of course you didn't."

"Look, we never wanted to even meet you. You finding me was coincidence."

Jason glanced at Aaron but remained silent. It seemed like the truth, but did it mattered if he meant to or not? They were at his door and if he was lucky, they would think Aaron was running on his own, that Jason was not involved. If he was lucky they would be ok with thinking he was dead, even if his body had never been recovered.

Aaron shifted uncomfortably on his seat, before reaching back and looking through the stuff Jason had gotten at the store. Food. Delicious food. He quickly grabbed a pack of donuts and opened it, stuffing one in his mouth before offering one to Jason.

Jason stared at him, before glancing at the donut, then back at Aaron, couple of seconds Jason was hesitantly grabbing a donut. He ate it in bites, keeping his eyes focused on the road, glad that it was not snowing for now.

Silence settled upon them, only disturbed by the crinkling of the donut bag, as Aaron and Jason shared them.

"You know I can also drive." Aaron piped up, getting restless in the passenger seat, having been used to driving. Allowing Jason to drive, left Aaron feeling too vulnerable; Aaron was not surprised when Jason ignored him.

"We will get to Syktyvkar by nightfall."

Aaron hadn't meant to fall asleep, but ever since he had been taking in by Jason, he felt like he could relax, if just a tiny bit, around him. He figured it was because they were both equally capable of taking care of themselves, of keeping vigilant. The thought of the other turning against him, crossed Aaron's mind, but it did not keeping from falling asleep.

Jason, meanwhile, allowed himself to relax more as he listened to Aaron's soft breathing. His life had once again become complicated, if only for a little bit, until they were both on their way. Had been a while since he had interacted with people on this level, instead of the simple 'how much for this' conversations in stores. It was nice and it reminded him of the last time he was on the run with someone. Nicky Parsons. Where was she now?

…..

Nicky stared at the television, lips pursed as she watched Pamela Landy walk from another court case. She was in deep waters and Nicky hoped she would not suffer for everything that happened. Of course, Nicky knew by now that life was just not fair like that sometimes.

She shook her head and changed the channel, wondering, not for the first time nor the last, where Jason was. Alive and well she hoped. Alive and well.

….

Marta stared out the window of her tiny, barely livable motel. Where was Aaron? She had faith that he would come back; she just had to survive long enough for him to find her. He would find her, after all, they had made it clear to head to Belarus if either of them were spotted.

They had made it this far, they could get through this one too.

…

Aaron woke up the moment the car came to a stop, hand easily slipping under the seat, gun ready.

"Come on. We will find a place to stay."

Aaron grunted and slid out of the car, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, wincing at the tension in his muscles. Jason was buttoning up his coat, gun hiding under it. Aaron did the same, hiding it behind his back, tugged into his pants. Well, Jason's pants, really.

It was late at night and the person at the front of the desk shot them a look, slightly suspicious but also slightly bored.

"Извините." [excuse me] Jason broke the silence in fluent Russian, putting on a tired smile for the guy at the desk.

"У вас есть свободные комнаты?" [Do you have any rooms available] Jason asked, watching as the man looked from Jason to Aaron, before looking back to Jason. Aaron tried stifling a yawn, leaning against the counter, raising an eyebrow when, what was the kid's name? Grigori? When he glanced at him.

"Да." [yes] Grigori muttered, focusing on his computer for a bit.

"Хорошо, я беру." [I'll take it] Jason quickly paid the man and took the key, while the guy went back to doing whatever he was doing before they had come to bother him.

The moment the door was closed behind them, Jason whirled around, gun clicking at the same time as Aaron, guns aimed at each other.

"Now tell me what it is you are doing here?" Jason growled, and Aaron was amused because it was no wolf growl, but it was pretty good nevertheless. Aaron's eyes flashed for a second, growling from deep within his chest, gun never wavering from Jason.

"In Russia, in general? Or what it was I was doing in that clearing? Because the first one, was me and Marta hiding, the second one, was me dying." Aaron drawled, watching Jason scowled at his answer.

"Though I'm pretty sure the question you want to ask but are avoiding, is the one of, why I was all furry and a wolf. Right?" Aaron continued, because he was a werewolf and Jason had not touched that and it seemed he was not ever going to touch that. He was just going to ignore it and Aaron, besides finding it amusing, felt it needed to be explained. Kind of. At least set straight.

"I can assume what you are-"  
"I'm a werewolf."

Jason paused and stared at Aaron, before lowering his gun and sighing, just slightly exasperated.

"I was hoping we could have just gone out separate ways without ever saying that word."

Aaron lowered his gun down, watching as Jason's shoulders slightly slumped, giving him the confidence to place the gun down on one of the beds. He wasn't even sure they would get much sleep.

"So what, this is our last night together?"

Jason just stared at Aaron, who admitted that his question, could have been better phrased.

"I think I have stayed long enough in Russia. I'll be heading to Moscow."

"Moscow it is."

Jason curled up on his side, wondering what it was he was doing. Moscow. Moscow and they would go their separate ways.


	5. Having a Sheep Suit On

That moment when I forget that he is a werewolf and the point where you realize where exactly I am going with this story, besides them kissing of course. That is the reason I started this, to have them make out, and Aaron be a werewolf...done the werewolf part...the kissing part...not so much...but soon.

Hope you keep on enjoying the story.

**Summary**: Jason seeking a new hideout, Aaron on his way back to Marta. Both learning more about each other, and of course, Jason trying to figure out what to do about the fact that he is in a car with a werewolf. Aaron/Jason slash...at some point...

* * *

**Having A Sheep Suit On**

* * *

Jason settled in front of the steering wheel, rubbing his hands to get them warm. Aaron was already eating away at their breakfast, much to Jason's amusement.

"Here." Aaron offered one of the sandwiches to him while Jason took it, a bit distracted by trying to get the right highway. He took a big bite before placing it down, frowning as he looked at the signs, before finally finding the right direction.

"How many hours from here to there?" Aaron wiped his mouth with a napkin, before sipping some of his chocolate milk.

"18? But with the way that the weather has been, we won't get there till tomorrow, probably." Jason's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the sky, before slightly turning his head to glance at Aaron.

"Well, we can play a game-"  
"No." Jason was sure what the game would be, because it was always that game when people were driving. What could they probably see when everything was covered by snow?

"Alright….we can have a share our feelings moment." Aaron mused, watching Jason roll his eyes at that.

"You know, my family and I used to go on road trips, my brother would love the I Spy game." Aaron frowned, thinking about his family. It wasn't that he did not think of them here and there, but lately, with the needing to run and stay low for survival reasons, he didn't have much time to think about them. He had gotten over leaving them, over never seeing them again the moment he signed up for the program. After all, Kenneth was dead. He was now Aaron Cross.

He glanced over at Jason, only to see the pursed lips and white knuckles gripping the steering wheel. He could hear the other's heart speeding up.

"Bad family memories?" Aaron asked, voice soft, but still very much curious about the others life.

"I don't remember."

Aaron could hear the tension, the exasperation, the annoyance, sadness and anger in those three words. I don't remember.

"Anything?" Aaron prodded, watching as Jason's expression darkened. He knew that training had made Jason able to keep himself calmed, but even so, there seemed to be no difference in Jason's heart rate, nothing to indicate he was lying.

"I don't remember anything before my life as Jason Bourne." He snapped, before taking a deep breath and shaking his head. "I don't remember."

"Oh." What else did one say to that? I'm sorry didn't seem to cut it, not really.

"Is that why you write in that book of yours?"  
"You mean the one you were snooping in?"  
"That was an honest accident."

Jason shot him a look but he didn't seem angry anymore, so Aaron figured he was in the clear.

"I….was told it was a good way of figuring out my memories." Jason muttered, smiling a sad smile, and Aaron wondered who it was that had told him that, who it was Jason was thinking about right now.

"Is it helping?" Aaron asked, trying to think how it would be if he didn't remember his life. Perhaps, he wouldn't feel as guilty as he did, leaving it all behind, but at least he still had the happy memories. Jason didn't have any of that.

"It is hard to tell." Jason answered truthfully, still missing Marie dearly. He had nightmares, dreams, memories, he wasn't sure what they were. He much preferred having no dreams when he slept, it didn't make him feel horrible in the morning.

"Jason, Threadstone was just the beginning."

Jason didn't respond to that, so Aaron continued.

"We were biologically enhanced, physically and mentally. We were made smarter, faster, stronger, better all around-"  
"Lucky you came in at that point? Weren't you? You didn't have to be broken down like we were. You got off easy. You don't have the mental breaks, the fatigue and the headaches that Treadstone test subjects go through." Jason snarled as he stomped on the break, sending Aaron crashing against the headboard.

"Shit." He hissed, trying to get his bearings, ready to curse the other out about fucking breaking like that on the snowy road and lucky they didn't skid off, when he saw the fury in the other's eyes.

"I don't need to hear about how they made you, supposedly better, because so far I haven't seen any prove otherwise." Jason felt it was not fair, that they, one of the first agents, were so easily disregarded. They were behaviorally modified, did people not know what that means? Did they not wonder what type of things it was that they were forced into? Nothing that society would approve of, that was for sure. He didn't want to hear about how his training differed from Aaron's, didn't want to hear how they were made better, how the experiments didn't result in unstable human beings. His hands tightened around the steering wheel, feeling the rage bubbling up in him, thinking about Marie, about Nicky, about Pamela, about all the agents sent out to take him down. He thinks of all of them and perhaps it is a similar thing to Aaron's present situation, the running, the being hunted, but it was nothing like the life of Jason and those involved with him.

And could he be blamed for his anger? He was lucky if he had a night in which he didn't see their faces, staring at him, lifeless. The headaches that sometimes slammed down upon him, painful, that any sound or light would have him retching. Memories of water, of drowning, of electricity, of his life as a human being stripped away, leaving only a dog that jumped when ordered.

Could you blame him for his anger? For wanting nothing to do with the man next to him? Who knew nothing about the darkness in your mind, about having pieces of a puzzle, trying to come together. Little things would have him getting flashes of scenes, but they were gone in seconds, wisps of smoke that slipped through his hands. His life was hell and he was not sorry, not sorry for wanting to push the man next to him out of his car, because it wasn't fair. It was not fair.

"I'm sorry."

It was honest but it made nothing better, it didn't take the pain away, but Jason was tired. He removed his foot from the break and continued driving, in silence.

Aaron wasn't sure what to say now, having seen honest fury in the other's face. First time he had seen such an honest emotion in the other's face, even if it had been anger, it was had still been refreshing. Deciding to stay silent for the moment, he turned to look out the window. He didn't even realize when he fell asleep.

….

_Marta eyes are wide as she runs down the street, her hair cut short, shoulder length. He can see the panic in her hazel eyes, trying to find a place to hide, a way to get away from the officers chasing after her. He wants to run after her, but he can't, he can't! He is stuck there, watching as she runs and runs._

_He shouts as an officer appears suddenly in front of Marta, but he is taken down as a man hits him on the back of the neck. Jason._

_Jason takes her hand and drags her through the streets, cutting corners, slipping through doors and walls. Like ghosts. They walk aimlessly, Jason guiding her, their bodies become translucent. Until finally, they disappear, leaving the streets empty, silent._

…

He opened his eyes what felt like days later, looking out to see that the sky had begun to darken. He yawned and stretched, rubbing at his eyes as he turned to look at Jason.

"What I'd miss?" He inquired, reaching to drink the remaining of his coffee, now cold and disgusting, but coffee was coffee.

"Nothing," was the answer.

"Do you want me to drive?"

Aaron was not surprised when once again, Jason did not respond.

"We will stop in the next town we see, before it gets any later." Jason informed Aaron, who after the dream wanted to protest, worried for Marta. He knew though, that it would be better to spend the night. No use risking the drive if they didn't have to. Besides, Marta would be fine, she had taken up to being on the run, a bit fast.

He let himself relax, taking in the scent of the forest, the sound of Jason's heartbeat, and the view of the snow covered road. This time, it was Jason who broke the silence. He had been thinking that he had been ignoring the pressing question of how it was that Aaron was a werewolf. There was no running away from the fact that Aaron had been a wolf and now he was human.

"You are a real werewolf then?"

Aaron grinned, but kept his eyes focused on the trees outside, hearing the slight skip in Jason's heart. It was topic that the other was uncomfortable talking about, and Aaron had to admit that it was surreal, since werewolves were not supposed to exist.

"Yes, I'm a werewolf."  
"Are any of the legends about werewolves correct? The full moon? Silver bullets? The eating of grandmothers?" Jason ventured and Aaron was relieved that Jason had some sense of humor, or at least, Aaron was categorizing that last question under humor. It could always be a legitimate question.

"I have not eaten any grandmothers, don't really eat people. At least, we shouldn't be eating people." Aaron thought back on news of humans, turning up dead, looking as if they had been chewed upon. No, werewolves shouldn't be doing that, didn't mean that there weren't some rogue werewolves that would harm humans.

"We have our weaknesses and the full moon, well…..we learn to control it." Aaron was not about to discuss any weaknesses he had by being a werewolf, with someone who could still, at any moment, turn on him.

"So you really are a werewolf." Jason muttered, trying to come to grasp with it. How did one react to that? There really was nothing else he could do, the other was a werewolf, but they also had the government after them. If the other had wanted to attack him, he could have done it already, though, there was always a chance of a plan, of something later down the road.

…..

Jason asked for a room, telling Aaron that he would come for him once he had the room. Aaron wasn't too sure if he should have trusted Jason, but a few minutes later Jason was there, motioning for Aaron to follow him. It was surprising to see Jason worry over someone seeing Aaron, recognizing him, since Jason was so sure that they would have probably spread his picture to the public. He felt that perhaps he could trust Jason, as much as he could trust anyone really.

"Would it solidify things if you saw me change back to my wolf form. You seemed to like me better like that, anyways." Aaron snorted, plopping down on the bed, watching as Jason shifted through his bag. Jason looked up at him, startled, probably surprised that Aaron would offer that.

The sudden speeding up of Jason's heart was all the answer he needed, before he was shifting. Muscles, bones, skin, everything shifting until he was laying there, fur covering his body, head laying on his front legs, tail tucked under him, eyes peering at Jason expectantly.

Jason seemed to be stuck there, in awe and Aaron could smell the smallest trace of fear. Bourne shook his head, before placing his book down and just staring at Aaron. Obvious that Jason was going to say nothing nor move, Aaron stood up and padded over to sit in front of Jason, letting out a short huff.

"You really are a werewolf." Jason reached up and patted his head, already knowing that the wolf was real. He had treated him before after all, it was just. Different knowing that this was a man, that this was Aaron.

Aaron really was a werewolf.

...

to be continued


	6. On the Way to Grandma's

This one is slightly longer than the other chaps. Also, I think the story will only have three more chapters...i think...perhaps it'll change...Hope you are enjoying this, if you are still reading.

* * *

**On the Way to Grandma's **

* * *

It was still dark outside when Aaron sensed something wrong. He raised his head up, turning to look at Jason, who was beginning to stir. He was pleased to see that Jason subconsciously trusted him enough to really sleep with Aaron there, laying by his bedside. Now was not the time for that, they had to go. So far, they had not learned that Jason was with him, he was saved from once again being chased. There was no way Aaron was allowing them to get to them and have them call in that Jason Bourne was alive. With that in mind, he nudged Jason, who was up in seconds, throwing his legs over the bed.

"We don't have long, do we?" Jason sighed, grabbing some of their remaining food and stuffing into his bag. It was better if they went through the back, the giant wolf padding after Jason. They were sure a sight to see.

"We are going to need a new car." Jason huffed, watching as the wolf climbed into the back of the car. He wasn't sure why the other had not changed back, but he had to force himself to trust the other. Problem was that he was finding himself actually trusting him.

They set out of the hotel, making their way towards Moscow in silence. The wolf was curled up, sleeping, but Jason was sure that he was keeping his ears open for any disturbances. They had been going too slow and now they were once again, right behind them. Come Moscow, Jason shouldn't have to worry about any of this. Not anymore at least.

He yawned as he focused back on the road, finding a Russian radio station to fill in the silence.

….

Aaron let out a growl and Jason just knew that their entrance to Moscow was just made difficult. He looked at the rearview mirror, seeing nothing in any of his mirrors, but Aaron was growling, hair on end, teeth clearly visible.

"Down." He hissed at him as traffic began to pick up around them and grudgingly, Aaron lowered himself on the seat, pressing himself down as low as he could go. Driving through the traffic, Jason could see the higher number of patrol cars. Stopping in Moscow would not be a good idea, at all.

"Bypassing Moscow." Jason muttered, thinking that it was best to get out of Russia. Belarus was close, they could head there. He was ignoring how he was including Aaron, even though he had told himself that once they reached Moscow they would go their separate ways.

"You could pass as my pet dog." Jason mused, glancing at Aaron, who just raised his head to glare at him. He was clearly not amused.

They were going to get some gas and then head out to Belarus. It was a simple enough plan. Aaron was putting gas while Jason bought some food for the road, they were not stopping this time. Truth was, Aaron had gotten slightly distracting by Jason's scent; it was a scent made so much stronger by the fact that Aaron was wearing Jason's clothes. He hadn't realized earlier just how nice, how relaxing the scent was. It was at that moment of revelation, that he was nuzzling and enjoying Jason's scent a little too much, that shit went to hell.

The shots rang and Aaron's reflexes had him crouching down behind the car. They were going to need a new car. Shit. He looked up, before ducking back down as more shots were fired. He turned around when he heard shots fired from behind him, watching as Jason fired back at the shooter. Aaron felt dread begin to spread, eating at him. He slid into the car and drove it around to block Jason, he had to duck down as more shots were heard. There was noise coming from so many places and the gun shots had his ears slightly thrumming, but he had to get them out of there. Jason was sliding into the car just as the shots started, screaming at Aaron to step on it.

At least Marta did not have to go through this gun fight. He could hear the clippings fall to the ground, before new ones were re-clipped.

"We got to ditch the car and find a new one." Aaron grunted, swerving in and out of some cars.

A sudden pop alerted them to flat tire. Automatically they both jumped out of the car, rolling onto their feet, before running past the onlookers. Their heard the sound of the car crashing into other cars. Aaron was used to holding onto Marta's hand, he kept looking behind him, hand reaching out to take hold of Jason's, tugging him along. Jason said nothing, not really paying attention, running away was more important. They made it through the crowd, blending themselves, never once slowing down. Aaron glanced over at Jason, eyes widening when he saw the other pressing a hand to his shoulder.

"You've been shot." He hissed, panic laced in his tone, even though he can see that it was just a grace. Not only that, but Jason had gone through more difficult injuries, they both had. A grace on the shoulder was not about to kill them.

"I'm fine. We have to go lay low for a while." Jason didn't wince as he pressed tighter on his wound.

They found themselves walking through small, empty streets. It was always slightly daunting, hearing only their footsteps in the streets. The lack of activity could both be a blessing or a danger. Jason sagged against a wall, knowing that it would be better if Aaron asked for a room for them to stay in for the night. A bloody person usually did not make people want to give up their extra room.

Neither spoke to each other, knowing what the best course of action already was. Aaron slipped away to look for a room, while Jason rested against a wall, glancing down at his wound, that was not bleeding as much as before. It needed to be cleaned and bandaged, it would heal soon enough. He grinned ruefully, thinking that having werewolf super healing would come in handy right then.

"Come on, found us a place." Aaron was suddenly there, but Jason didn't even jump. He just stepped away from the wall and followed behind Aaron, glad to be out of the cold. Aaron hadn't seemed so affected by the cold, perhaps it was another wolf thing.

….

Jason sighed as he made his home in the bathroom, cleaning up his wound, listening as best as he could to the news. Aaron sat at the edge of the bed, frowning as he listened to the reporters talk about them. So far, there had been no actual footage of them, but it did not mean that they did not have any. It just meant that it was not being released to the public. Did any of the footage had Jason clearly on view? Either way, they now knew he wasn't alone. Damned.

He glanced over when he saw Jason come out of the bathroom, arm bandaged up.

"We can take a bus to take us to Vyazma. Better than stealing a car right now." Jason pointed out and Aaron had to agree that if they wanted to lie low, taking the bus would probably be their best bet. Taking one of the night buses would also be better which meant they had to head out soon and get to the bus station.

"You're getting rusty." Aaron motioned to the arm, causing Jason to roll his eyes.

"So are you it seems. Getting surprised at the gas station?" Jason raised an eyebrow while Aaron figured that telling him he was sniffing his clothes, would probably not go well. It was something that Aaron himself, was trying to avoid thinking about.

"A lapse of concentration." Aaron shrugged, laying on his back.

"Hn." Jason laid back on the other bed, neither said a word.

They kept their ears open, listening to the noises outside. They just hoped getting to the bus station and inside a bus went smoother than their arrival to Moscow.

Jason was enjoying being around Aaron, and that was not permissible. It was nice, running with someone who had the same train of thought as him. It was different from when he ran with Marie. Or Nicky. He wondered how it was for Aaron, who knew was worrying about Marta. Jason couldn't help wondering if he would stick long enough to meet her? That would definitely be the moment that they part ways. The less people he met the better, at least, that was what he told himself. There was no need for him to meet Marta.

Aaron glanced out the window, wondering if perhaps, now that Jason was forced back into this, he would be sticking around? It would make him feel better, concerning Marta. She would have more protection. Then again, it would also make things harder, having a bigger group. Jason wouldn't want to stay with them either, Aaron knew that for sure. Marta would like Jason, so maybe the two could meet, before….the inevitable happened.

Perhaps Jason was right, it was better not to get attached.

….

They shuffled to the bus station, Jason hunching over for warmth, keeping his bag close to him. Aaron was slightly cold, but his body was warmer than most, thankfully. It was the reason why Jason was huddled close to him, because of the warmth he emitted. Like a walking furnace and Jason at that moment was really glad for it.

They kept an even pace, looking as inconspicuous as they could. It was not that hard, they had their story set already, brothers traveling across Europe. Jason's bright fake smile easily fooled people, it could fool about everyone at first glance and that was what they needed. Aaron's grin was playful and his saunter was loose, bouncy, like if the two had no care in the world.

"So Peter, do you think we'll make it to the bus station?" Aaron asked, Jason's fake name rolling of his tongue, pretty easily actually.

"We better make it. Next time, take less time fixing your hair Mark." Jason shot him an annoyed look and Aaron wonder if it was for Mark or for him, or perhaps for the both of them.

They didn't relax until they were on the bus and it was moving out of the station. They held their breaths, tense as they sat next to each other, watching the passing streets, diligently. The few other passengers around them were already sleeping, but they waited until they were safely on the road, with nothing but trees passing them by.

"We made it." Jason whispered, leaning back, but not fully relaxed. They couldn't be at the moment.

"Hmm." Aaron grabbed Jason's bag and took out some food to snack on.

"Sleep and I'll keep watch." Jason muttered, since Aaron had been the one to keep watch while he had been at the hotel.

"But you are the one with the sore arm."

"I'm fine." Jason shrugged, showing Aaron that he was indeed fine. After finishing his sandwich, Aaron settled back and closed his eyes. His shoulder pressed against Jason, enjoying the warmth, letting it ground him as he fell into a light sleep.

Jason stared out the window, eating his own sandwich, enjoying the warmth that Aaron emitted.

…

Aaron slowly regained consciousness, enjoying the fact that he could, slowly regain consciousness. Jason looked up his book, which he had gotten at the bus station.

"Good sleep? You didn't toss and turn much."

"Yeah." Aaron muttered, rubbing his eyes and looking around.

"You slept some good amount, it is noon."

"Do you want to try and go to sleep?"

Jason shook his head, "no, I'd rather not." Aaron figured that the other had been having some bad dreams lately. Nothing he would want to talk about, so no point in asking. Still….Aaron felt the question at the tip of his tongue. He managed to contain it and just stared at Jason, who looked straight at him with a frown.

"What?"  
"Nothing."

Jason sighed and went back to his book.

Aaron closed his eyes again, nothing else to do.

….

It was the afternoon when Jason and Aaron shuffled out of the bus. They had arrived in Smolensk.

"Let's get something to eat, something more substantial." Jason rubbed his hands together before motioning to a nearby dinner. He shuffled over, not waiting for Aaron's reply, knowing that the other would follow after him.

"Table for two?" it was obvious that they were not from there apparently, but Jason just nodded, allowing for the waitress to lead them to a table.

"This is definitely a welcomed change. Nice place to pass the time while we wait." Aaron grinned, plopping down and ordering some water for now.

Aaron already knew why they were there. It was better if it was darker when they set out to take a car, so eating a nicer place in the meantime was nice.

"After sleeping together so many times, it took you long enough to take me out to dinner." Aaron teased, causing Jason to shoot him an amused look. Aaron figured that with some more time, Jason would be joking and laughing, instead of the detached, hesitant smiles Jason had been giving him.

"It has been a while since I've eaten out." Jason mused, giving his order to the waitress.

"Same here. Not like our lives allow much of that, do they?" Aaron sneered, gulping down his water.

"What is your real name?" That isn't what Aaron wanted to say, well, he did want to ask it, but not at that moment. Now it was out there and he watched as Jason paused.

"David Webb."

Aaron stared shocked at Jason, surprised that the other had told him.

"Don't. It was on the news. I'm surprised you didn't know it already." Jason shrugged, gulping down his own glass of water.

"Should I start calling you that?" Aaron asked, because if the other knew his real name, what was the point of Jason Bourne?

"I…I don't know. If you want to. Only one to call me that was Pamela Landy." Jason quickly clammed up as the waitress came back with their orders.

"Do you want to know my real name?"

Jason paused and stared at Aaron. Did he? He did. It was only fair, but….at the same time, it was better if he didn't. He knew enough of the other man, it was enough.

"I think it would be best if I didn't."

Aaron felt a pang of disappointment and remained quiet the rest of the meal.

…..

Aaron stood at the side, shifting from foot to foot as he watched Jason talk to some people on the street.

"Did that guy just give you his number?" Aaron asked, a bit incredulously.

"Yes. Now, they said that we can find and easy car rental place next to this lodge, three blocks down." Jason stated, already walking off towards the place.

"Is that a normal occurrence?"

"I am attractive. It comes in handy." Jason wasn't being boastful, he was just stating a fact. He was handsome, and in a number of times, it had played to his favor. His blue eyes and easy smile could disarm people, which made it easy to get information.

"From a guy?" Aaron pressed, ignoring the part of him that was wondering just why this had become important to know. It really wasn't, was it?

"Male and female. I'm bisexual." Jason was very flippant about it, and Aaron realized that well, yes, no reason why he shouldn't be. Huh. Then again, one doesn't think about those things when you are running for your life.

"Not sure if I had always been, or if it came along with being Jason Bourne. Never questioned it." Jason frowned before shrugging, now was not the time for a sexual identity crisis.

"So we are renting a car?"

To be continued


	7. Where Are You Going Red?

Another chapter...actually...i take it back, this story might end in the next chapter or two and I might make a sequel. Think it would work better over all, instead of continuing it as just one big story? I don't know, I am writing this as I go.

Either way, hope you enjoy.

...

**Where Are You Going Red**?

...

"Can you tell me where he'll be? Tomorrow?" He hissed into the other's ear, pressing him against the brick wall.

"Yeah. I can," was the moaned answer, body arching against his. It was easy, the way he could with simple touches, have the man spewing anything that he wanted.

"Good."

….

Truth was that Jason never had time to think about, it was not something that crossed your mind while you were on the run. A man had given him his number; some girls gave him their number too. Sexuality was not something he thought was important, the last person he had been with had been Marie. He loved her, still loved her but…..Jason didn't think it would have mattered had Marie been a man. Marie was Marie, he loved her for being Marie, not for being a girl.

He settled into the passenger seat, a bit apprehensive at not being in control. He had been a passenger when Marie had been shot, but now was not the best time to think of that. Definitely not the best time to think of that, he thought, willing himself to lean back on the seat.

"Finally, I get to drive." Aaron grinned, relaxing in the driver's seat, feeling good at finally being able to direct himself. He glanced at Jason, noticing the tension running through his shoulders. He could understand that for sure, but no way was Aaron giving up driving.

In order to keep himself busy, Jason inspected the guns they had, wincing at the low ammo. Hopefully there would be no need for any more shooting.

"Hey, we'll be fine." Aaron shot him a grin but Jason just frowned, unsure. He hoped so.

An hour into driving that Aaron could finally hear Jason's heartbeat settle down to a normal rhythm. That was good, and it appeased Aaron, causing him to relax even more. This was nice.

"You are werewolf, have you always been a werewolf or were you bitten?"

The question caught Aaron off guard, causing him to slightly swerve off the road before getting the control of the car back.

"What? Oh, I was born that way." Aaron snorted, because yes, the Lady Gaga song, how fitting. Though, Jason would probably have no idea which really, that was all types of sad.

"Does it hurt, when you change?" Jason frowned, remembering how it looked, seeing Aaron's body shift. It was definitely a bit disconcerting, human body was not meant to move like that.

"Not necessarily painful, just, different and a bit uncomfortable." Aaron shrugged, feeling relieved at being to talk to someone else about this. Marta had definitely not taken things as good as Jason, but then again, they were still early in on the running for their lives when she found out.

"Do they know?"

Aaron knew that Jason was talking about the government, and if they knew about him being a werewolf.

"No, they don't."

Jason nodded and stared back out of the window. It was dark outside, nothing to see, except the moon. He wondered what it would feel like, being a werewolf.

"We are going to have to sneak you into Belarus. It would be easy if you were in wolf form, probably." Jason muttered, turning his head to frown at Aaron. They probably had Aaron's picture, they would stop them and that would lead into a fight. Jason rather avoid that in necessary.

"Not going to go as your pet." Aaron huffed, because he was a wolf, not a dog. He was no dog.

"They will recognize you." Jason pointed out, but Aaron just shot him a toothy grin, canines seeming bigger than they had before.

"We'll be fine."

…

Jason yawned and curled into himself, eyes closed as he went in and out of sleep. Aaron was overly warm but he knew that Jason was probably just at a nice temperature. Which made Aaron curse his higher body temperature.

Light was beginning to peek out and it relieved Aaron to know that Jason had not tossed and turned for the last part of the night. The first part, that had been slightly startling, causing Aaron to stop and wake the other up. Jason didn't speak about his nightmare, but Aaron was sure he had an idea. He had his own nightmares.

"Come on, you have to take the wheel." Aaron shook the other, though still being gentle. Jason batted his hand away, pushing the makeshift blanket made of jackets off of him.

"Drive?" he rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat, but Aaron could see he was still trying to full wake up.

"We getting to the border, I will run and meet you miles into Belarus." Aaron shrugged, pulling over to the side. Jason didn't need to be told twice, putting on his jacket and stepping out of the car. Aaron stepped out of the car and waited for Jason to get in to the driver's seat, before closing the door for him.

"See you in Belarus. Don't take too long." Aaron winked before taking a step back and in a swift change falling into four legs. Jason nodded and watched as the wolf set off into the forest.

After a couple of minutes, Jason heard a howl that had him grinning from ear to ear. He drove on, towards Belarus.

…

Aaron took in all the smells and sights, enjoying the feel of the cold air. He ran forward, just ran and ran, enjoying the freedom.

He wondered what it would be like to have more wolves with him, have his own pack. He thought of Marta, of Jason. Marta was already pack and the wolf in him was beginning to see Jason as pack.

It was bound to make it harder for them once Jason left, because he knew Jason would leave. But, at that moment, Aaron didn't care, and focused on running, focused on getting back to his pack, back to Jason.

….

Jason sighed as he kept on driving, seeing the sign for immigration. He always hated this, but like always, he was ready for whatever happened. He wondered if Aaron had beat him to their meeting place or not? They hadn't mentioned any specific place, but they didn't need to, they just…knew. Their mind just worked like that, thinking ahead, coming up with plans, reactions all planned and set.

He flashed a big smile at the officer, yawning, answer the questions like normal. There was no security questions, no hesitation, no strange phone calls. Jason moved along like nothing, not sighing in relief until he was twenty minutes away from the station. Now, if he was recognized, they would be sending officers to Minsk, the closest city.

Jason shook his head and pulled over at a small rest stop. He slid out of the car and waited, until finally Aaron padded out of the forest, looking mighty chipper. Jason figured that the running must have felt good, let out all the pent energy, the freedom.

"Come on, we have to get going." Jason rolled his eyes as the wolf pressed his nuzzle against Jason's thighs. Jason just sighed and petted Aaron, running his fingers through the really soft fur, before gently pushing him away.

"Let's go." He said, a bit more sternly.

Aaron couldn't help it though, Jason smelled really good. He smelled great and Aaron couldn't get enough of it. It just felt really good.

"Aaron."

Aaron whined but backed up, body shuddering as he reverted back. He snatched up the clothes thrown at him, struggling into them as Jason made his way into the car, the passenger's seat.

"I get to drive again? Yes." Aaron slid into the car, but he knew why Jason had allowed him to drive. He was still high strung from running in his wolf form, the driving would help him settle down and it was better than having him all jittery in the passenger seat.

"We are almost at Minsk." Jason started and Aaron felt this was the break up conversation, not that Jason and him were going out. Not that he wanted to go out with Jason. Because he didn't.

"The moment we get in, we will go our separate ways." Jason added, but Aaron was sure he heard some hesitation. He was holding on to that. Why? Why was it such a big deal that Jason was leaving? Damned it, they had only known each other for what? A week? It was better this way, Jason was volatile, too wiry, easily startled. He was the reason why Marta and his life were screwed up. Jason didn't even care about them, right? He didn't care.

"It gets better."

Aaron knew he was wrong with those whispered words and hand on his shoulder. Shit. Jason did care, of course he cared, he wasn't a robot. He was feelings.

"Aaron, you are going to break the steering wheel." Jason hissed, hand tightening on his arm. Aaron released the breath he didn't know he was holding, wincing as he forced his fingers to relax their hold on the wheel.

"You should talk to Marta, you would like her." Aaron blurted out, not sure why he said that.

"I am sure she would be like another Marie, or Nicky, or even Pamela. She has to be to have made it this far." Jason smiled ruefully, pulling his bag from behind the seat. That good old bag pack that he carried everywhere.

"It is better if she doesn't. You two are doing fine enough, just, don't stay any place too long." Jason advised, knowing very well that Aaron already knew that.

It was better this way, Jason didn't do well with people. He didn't want to intrude in whatever Aaron and Marta had, really, not that he was thinking about that. Actually, yes, he was thinking about that but it really was not important. Finding another place to lay low for a while, that was important. Anything else would have to wait for when he found himself a nice, safe place, to really think things through. For now, he knew that the right choice was to leave them, he did not owe them anything. They did not owe him anything, separate lives. It was best that way, even if Jason knew that he was going to miss the company. It was hard not feeling the loneliness.

"Then you will leave, like that. Just disappear?" Aaron snapped, causing Jason to look at him, surprised. Aaron wanted him to stay? Was that were this was going?

"It is safer to separate, less of a risk. At some point, you and Marta, will have to split too." Jason added the second part, a bit hesitantly, but he remembered Marie.

"I know that. Once she is ready to be on her own, once I'm ready to be on my own. A single person is harder to catch than two." Aaron blew out his breath, having that same thought plague him for a month now. This, this was only a test, if they could survive without the other. Yes they could, but neither were ready for the separation. Neither were ready to go on their own.

"Nicky Parson, you will know her when you see her. If you ever see her, she is one of us."

Jason sometimes thought about Nicky, hoping she is doing fine. He was always feeling guilty at forcing her life to be made of only running and hiding.

"So you really are leaving, then? Like that?" Aaron sighed, seeing the signs of Minsk, getting closer and closer.

"You don't know me. I don't know you. We don't owe each other anything."

…..

Jason returned the car back to one of the rental places. Stuffing his hands in his pockets once he made it outside.

Aaron stood there, staring out, unwilling to look at Jason. The wolf in him was rattling, growling, angry that Jason dare to leave their pack. But they weren't pack. Aaron knew this, right?

"Good luck Aaron."

Aaron turned to see no one there. Jason was gone.

…

Jason pulled his coat tighter, ignoring the want to turn around. He had to get back on track.

They didn't owe each other anything. Really. They didn't know each other. Did they even like each other?

Jason shook his head and focused on something else, like, where was he going to stay at?

...

To be continued


	8. What Big Mouth You Have

Well, this is the last part. There will be a short epilogue, at least, i hope it will be short! And not sure if there will be a sequel, or a series of stories that take place in this world. And alright, so there was not a lot of Aaron/Jason slash...that is why there might be a sequel/series of stories that take place in this AU.

Enjoy.

...

**What Big Mouth You Have**

...

Aaron shuffled along the street, knowing very well where it was that he needed to go. Still, he wasn't sure he was ready to go there yet. He was taking Jason leaving hard, which was stupid, because really? Why? He ignored his wolf as best as he could, really not needing that confusion right now.

Now when would he see Jason again? Where?

…..

Jason sighed as he smiled at the clerk, taking the key and going to his room. Everything was peaceful, at least, that is what it seemed, but it did nothing for Jason's nerves. He felt even more edge, but there was no way it had to do with Aaron, did it?

He just hoped Aaron and Marta made it out of Belarus in time. They would be fine. Jason should stick to just, worrying about himself.

…

Aaron slipped into the room and was tackled into a hug. He wrapped his arms around Marta, pulling her clothes and taking in her scent. It was just like he remembered it, but he felt that it didn't quite feel like home like it used to. Not like it used to. Aaron held her slightly tighter at that revelation.

"You are fine. Of course you are." Marta pulled back, eyes teary, voice cracking, but she was fine. She was fine, they were both fine.

"I was worried about you." Aaron smiled, caressing her cheek, pulling her close to press a kiss to her forehead.

"But we are here now." Marta sighed, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. She had missed him, she had, but she was also proud that she had survived. She had made it this far, had lived, had been there for him to come back to.

"It was an interesting couple of days, that was for sure." Aaron chuckled, a bit sadly, but he hoped that Marta hadn't picked up on that.

"Really?" Marta ushered Aaron to sit down, checking him over, just to make sure that he really was fine.

"I met Jason Bourne." Aaron grinned when he saw her tense, eyes widening.

"He is the one to save me and get me all the way over here." Aaron shrugged, feeling slightly uncomfortable at Marta's long stare. She seemed to be searching for something, what, he wasn't sure.

"He was not the mindless killer I had thought him to be."

Marta pursed her lips and shook her head. "Neither are you. But it is nice to know for sure." Marta muttered, and of course she would be more willing to have an open mind when concerning Jason.

"He left the moment we got here." Aaron added, placing his hand over Marta's. She just smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm not worried about him." She primly stated and Aaron could tell that she was being truthful. She wasn't afraid of Jason. He wished Jason was there, that he would have met Marta; that the three of them could have run together.

Marta was not afraid that he would be after them. She was still afraid of a man with Jason's capabilities, because everyone should be to a certain extent. But, benefit of the doubt, that is what she was giving him.

Aaron plopped back on the bed, suddenly feeling very tired. He only had that day and a half of rest with Jason, and then non-stop running. This was nice.

"Get some rest."

….

Aaron didn't remember when he fell asleep, but he woke up feeling slightly better. It was nice.

He arched his back, hearing his bones crack and feeling his muscles span. He turned his head to see Marta reading, sitting on the bed next to his.

"Sleeping beauty has woken up, eh?" She grinned, dog earing the page, before closing the book and putting it down.

"We have to get ready to leave." Aaron sighed, because even if he was still tired, he did not want to risk her. Did not want to risk trouble.

"I know. I packed up. Do you want to shower before we leave? I think we have time for that." Marta grinned and Aaron grinned back.

For a second there, he almost forgot about Jason. Except, he couldn't, not really. Not when he still wore the other's clothes, his scent still present in them.

…

Jason slipped around people, smiling and nodding at some of them. He glanced around when he saw the sudden shape of something on top of one of the nearby buildings. Shit. Was that for him? He wasn't sure but he couldn't risk it.

Jason crouched lower, discarding his jacket, even if it was cold. No jacket was better than being a target. In and out he weaved through the crowd, making his way to the building.

It was an old building, making it easy for him to kick the door down. He slowly slipped inside, gun raised up. There was no sound of footsteps.

He waited a couple of seconds before moving forward up the stairs. He ran up them until he neared the floor in which he had seen the shadowed man. He settled his hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath, before opening the door.

He inched his way into the doorway, looking around but seeing no one. Something was not right here, he knew someone was there.

Behind him.

He whirled around just in time to block the other's swing. His gun was thrown off as he stumbled into the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" the other snarled, eyes cold and calculating.

"You are not one of the targets."

Jason just shrugged before tackling the other down. It was always surreal, this part, reflexes kicking, mind over working.

He gasped as the other kicked him the air, knocking the air out of him. He grabbed the other's leg when he came in for another kick.

Jason knew who the targets, were, of course he knew. Aaron and Marta. That thought sent Jason into a frenzy, hands coming up to grab hold of the other's arm, twisting it behind him.

"Who are your targets?" Jason hissed but the other just hissed, running back until he slammed Jason against the wall. The other's arm was dislocated but a hiss was the only sound the other made. Jason let the arm go and instead wrapped his arm around the other's neck.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears. He turned just in time to use the other agent as a shield. He kicked him into the other man, before rolling over to pick up his discarded gun. He grunted as a shot hit his leg, before he quickly retaliated, killing the other man.

He had to find Aaron and Marta.

….

Jason looked out the window, trying to see what the agent had seen. The closest motel was a block from there and that was where they were. He turned to look grimly at the two men on the floor.

…..

Marta fidgeted by the window, watching as the sun set.

A knock brought her from her thoughts. She froze, having not ordered anything, there was no reason why there would be a knock at their door. She reached for her gun, before hiding behind the wall of the hallway.

"Who is it?" She called out, voice steady, firm.

"It's Jason."

Those words had her sagging against the wall, but she still could not be sure if it was the same Jason. She frowned, turning to look at Aaron, who was standing there, sniffing the air.

"It's him. He's injured."

That had Marta opening the door, one lock at a time. She helped Jason over to the edge of the bed, while Aaron closed the door. He was full dressed, in his own clothes, it felt slightly strange. But Jason was there, his wolf growled at smelling the blood.

"Sniper, there was one a block from here, aimed at your room. There will be more, you have no time." Jason gritted, hissing as Marta set to clean the wound and patch it up.

"You came here?" Marta asked, surprise in his voice but she did not stop working.

"I had to warn you."

Aaron leaned against the wall, watching as Jason wince every once in a while. He came back. Jason came back to him. It was something, wasn't it?

"You got injured on our behalf." Marta stared up at Jason's face, and she could see that she made him uncomfortable. There was hesitation in his eyes and she noticed the way he glanced at Aaron, for support? For something?

"We are just heading out, come on." Marta motioned for Jason to go along with them but Jason shook his head.

"I am not going with you. I just came to warn you. It was the least I could do." Jason stared at Aaron, before looking back at Marta. He stood up, wincing as he put most of his weight on his other leg.

"No, we can't just leave you." Marta looked from Aaron to Jason, before shaking her head.

"I work better alone." Jason muttered, standing up, barely flinching as he put pressure on his leg.

There was a sudden silence that settled upon them.

"Shit. We have minutes before they are here." Aaron hissed before grabbing his bag. Marta was ushering Jason out, who had gun ready in his hand. Marta was also armed, which was good, three of them, armed, they would make it out of there. Aaron hoped.

He walked behind them, listening to the sounds of the officers, they were in the motel. Jason stumbled out first, looking around before motioning for them to come out. Aaron could see how Marta looked at Jason, hesitant, glancing at his wounded leg when she could. No one said anything, because Jason must have had worst. This, they could have this, the three of them, could have this.

Jason didn't have to leave.

He heard the stomping footsteps.

"Come on!" Aaron rushed forward, Jason and Marta running behind him. He could hear them, keeping up with him, as he weaved between people.

"There they go!"

He heard them, heard as Marta and Jason split up, going different streets.

….

Marta ran, weaving through people. She had to find them a car, a car. She push a number of stalls down, saying sorry in her head. She ran through some stores, eyes always scanning for a vehicle. She smirked when she saw a car, on, a person trying to remove snow from the back window.

Marta figured she would feel guilty, but she really needed the car.

"I'm sorry." She cried out as she slid into the driver's seat. She set off, listening to the yells behind her. She noticed the bag and other personal stuff, she slowed down and threw them out the car before driving off.

…..

Jason run down the streets, hiding behind a corner, waiting as the officers passed by before he took them down. They were easy, knocking them out with a punch to the face. He disarmed the others, knocking them unconscious. He took deep breaths, before rushing down the street once again.

He was not going back with Aaron and Marta. They were on their own path, he had his.

…

It was not hard to track Jason down, with him bleeding and his scent. Aaron could catch that scent anywhere.

He stumbled into the other, grinning when he felt the gun pressed against his side.

"Aaron." The other grunted, lowering his gun.

Both of them tense but it was Aaron that moved, going forward to disarm the officer, hitting on the nose with his elbow. Jason took the next officer.

Aaron's eyes glowed, as his nails stretch, teeth growing large. He snarled as he knocked a man unconsciousness.

Jason leaned against the wall, while Aaron shifted back to himself. He shook his head and smiled weakly at Jason.

"You are heading out." It wasn't a question, they both knew it.

"I'll see you around. Maybe." Jason shrugged pushing away from the wall to stand in front of Aaron.

"Stay alive, Aaron."

"You too David." Aaron grinned.

The kiss they shared wasn't what one considers a kiss. Their lips barely brushed, hesitant, unsure. They ghosted over each other, not really ready, but wanting to be.

In the blink of an eye Jason was already running down the street, only turning to give a short wave before disappearing into the crowd. Aaron stood there until he couldn't hear him anymore. His scent still lingered for a while, and he couldn't' keep the smile from his face as she slid into the car with Marta.

She raised an eyebrow but asked nothing, driving out of Minsk instead.

...

One more to go!


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Aaron rushed down the street, keeping an ear out for the sounds of footsteps. They were after him but they were beginning to tire, still. There were a number of officers that were coming from the other side. He would have to find a way of evading them, but how.

He glanced up, calculating what to use to jump up to the roofs, he could escape that way. The officers were making their way towards him.

He grinned wide when a figure jumped down and easily took the four officers.

The blonde glanced up, blue eyes meeting Aaron's hazel eyes.

"Just in time, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up at all." Aaron grinned, rushing past Jason, snagging his hand and taking him along.

The officers were still behind him, he could barely hear them, they had tired out. But they couldn't afford to stop, it was better if they didn't.

Aaron didn't want to stop.

He missed this, running, hand in hand with Jason, who kept pace with him. Jason knew that they could stop running, but he just kept on running, until his breathing became labor and his legs began to throb.

Aaron easily felt and heard the changes, slowing down until they came to a full stop.

"I can a little late." Jason breathed out, leaning against the wall for a slight support. Aaron just grinned because he was too ecstatic for anything else, really.

"You sent a message then? That is how you got into their radar again."

"Just enough to keep the case open, to file a search on the programs." Aaron muttered, a bit angry that they had not managed more after so much time working on. It was going slower than they wanted, but they did not want to take too big of risks. Not yet.

"I know, come on." Jason grabbed Aaron by the arm and led him down some streets.

"Heard you got in touch with Nicky."

"So did you."

Aaron wasn't sure how he felt about Jason going to stay with Nicky for a while. She was someone from his past, so he understood that, but still. There was a past there and Aaron didn't know what it was.

"Good thing, or I would not have arrived here on time." Jason pointed out which Aaron begrudgingly agreed on.

"Marta got along with her just fine." Aaron muttered, because that also had been slightly annoying.

"It is not the same talking to a man all the time. Especially one that sheds so much hair." Jason snorted and Aaron was happy to hear the other sounding a bit more relaxed, compared to the last time they saw each other. Jason was slowly loosening up and it was refreshing.

Seeing the man begin to live again, perhaps, showing more of David than Jason.

But, he knew that Jason would never be erased. That part of Bourne was too deeply ingrained for it to vanish; it could only be molded slightly, shaped to allow for David Webb to emerge.

"How long are you going to stick around for?" Aaron asked, stopping in the middle of one of the streets, to stare at Jason.

"Where is Marta?"

"We got separated."

"I'll help you get back to her."

Aaron grinned and tugged Jason close.

Another time he'll get Jason to stay with him, for now, a week to get back to Marta was good enough for Aaron.

He pressed his mouth to Jason's, growling as his wolf took in the feel and scent of Jason. Of Pack.


End file.
